The present invention relates to a printing system having a double-side printing function, a printing apparatus, and a printer driver.
In the method which is well-known as the double-side printing method of a printing apparatus, printing on one side of each sheet and printing on the other side of the sheet are continuously performed from the beginning to the end of the printing. Hereinafter, this method is referred to as a double-side continuous printing method. On the other hand, there is provided a printing apparatus adopting a method in which between printing on one side and printing on the other side of one sheet, one side of another sheet is printed. In other words, the method includes a process of continuously performing printing on one side for a plurality of sheets. Hereinafter, this method is referred to as one sided continuous printing method. According to the one sided continuous printing method, a reversing period of one sheet, which is required from printing on one side to printing on the other side of the sheet, is allocated to printing of another sheet. Accordingly, it is possible to perform the printing processing at a higher speed than in the double-side continuous printing method.